Fallen Breed
by Azkin-A
Summary: “Everybody knows your name idiot.” The voice echoed in a harsh way against the trees that the light no longer dared touch, and the wind no longer dared shake. Another funeral for konoha.
1. Chapter 1

POST IT NOTE [Green: If I owned Naruto, There would be no such thing as straight pairing and Gaara would live off of cookies… In that "If you touch my cookies I kill you." kind of way.

POST IT NOTE [Yellow : I don't know if I just want to keep this short and sweet or if I'll post more, But I guess it's up to you as the reader, if you like it, Good for me.. If you don't how can I improve?

Contrary to popular belief.

Light sprinkled through the trees leaving speck of softened grass on the earth below, a gentle breeze brushed strands of blonde hair into its hands. The wind slowed for a moment, freezing as if to observe the figure at ease against the tree.

Suddenly the breeze died, Petrified closing around the boy at a slow deadly rate. Blood stained the boy's lips, contrasting against the even skin on his face. Dirt caked beneath his finger tips, mixing with the blood on his closed hands. Blue eyes rested half open, tears smudging blood, making marks like rain on the boy's coat.

_Silence_

A hollow laugh tortured the air, daring the wind to blow, causing the birds to fly up in alarm, all fell silent again.

"Everybody knows your name idiot." The voice echoed in a harsh way against the trees that the light no longer dared touch, and the wind no longer dared shake.

"Everybody knows the name of Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest warrior of our time." It mocked, the voice approached in the form of the raven haired Uchiha. "The same Uzumaki," He began. "That's here now, in the dirt, no one to help him now, No one to wipe away his tears."

The Uchiha laughed again. "How about I spare him a chance?" He asked extracting a knife, sending in the blonde's direction.

A low thud rang through the woods, Silence as its reply, no one for miles around to hear the tortured grunts as the blonde pulled the knife from the tree that supported his weight.

No one to see the Uchiha stretch exposing his heart, No one to see the Raven headed boy grin, No one to hear the blonde's tears.

"I'm not like you." The blonde wheezed, summoning the last of his strength to toss the knife away. "I won't hurt you." He grinned, his final grin. The last of hope flooding from his body.

"Pitiful." The Uchiha spat, turning his back on the blonde.

"Maybe.." The blonde coughed, blood bubbling in the back of his throat, "But now…" He grinned. "You have your power."

The wind rushed again through the tress as the blonde opened his eyes for one last time,

"Teme." He whispered, The way he would have if it was another day in Konoha, just another day; When things weren't complicated. When Sasuke was forced to treat Naruto to Ramen every night and Kakashi sensei was late for morning lessons, and missions because of his book, and when Sakura spent her time determined to get Sasuke to fall in love with her.

When they where all friends,

And revenge hadn't taken its toll.

_Teme_

Just like that,

The last word before the blonde closed his eyes and lay back against the tree chest rising and falling peacefully for a whole minute. One whole minute before the world froze, and the blonde would never rise and preach his shinobi way again.

_Just like that._


	2. Chapter 2

-Post it note (green): I don't own Naruto, I wish I did… If I had skills like that... Oh the things I would do.

-Post it note (Yellow): I know what I'm doing with this now!! This is just a short and sweet chapter…

A spring beginning.

(Half a year earlier)

The afternoon sun painted the water and shore line in a soft glow of pink and orange.

The spring breeze threw about the boy's hair in a disarray of blonde locks. A symphony of soft breathing played gently along with a silence of the nestling of the trees and animals. A peace broke over the land, a picture of beauty.

The water below masked the approaching footsteps as they padded softly against the hollow of the earth towards the blonde on the dock.

"Here again Naruto?" The voice asked, masking a sort of amusement.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked lifeless eyes scanning the reflection of the raven haired boy. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Where would that be?" The Uchiha smiled, sitting down next to the blonde, casually removing stray hairs from his face.

Naruto frowned, not giving the other boy even a glance. "I was thinking before you interrupted me." He snapped pulling his feet out of the water, sending small ripples over the surface.

Sasuke smiled placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Where's the obnoxious blonde with the dreams of becoming Hokage?"

Naruto shrugged pulling his legs up against his chest, resting his spinning head on the caps of his knees. He sighed glancing over to the other boy, the wind whistling easily through his hair and clothes. Nobody seemed to notice his decline in mood. He had spent most of his time alone anyways.

Sasuke glanced out at the rippling waters, "It's not safe to hold things inside." He said calmly, turning when Naruto suddenly stood up. "Look who's telling who." He glared, beginning to walk away.

"You'll come back." Sasuke said still staring out at the cold waters "You always do."

-------

I know it's just short, but beginnings aren't always long, I'm going to try and write scheduled chapters now… Like a new chapter at the end of each month- At least.


End file.
